The Apron
by M.Y.Ame
Summary: Kyouya wasn't quite sure how to explain why he forbid aprons from the Host Club that year, but he always found a way to distract Tamaki from the question. Warning- OOCness Inside!


|D I'm baaaaack~

Sort of, I suppose. My incredibly wonderful twin-slash-`tou-chan-slash- lurvly telepathy-joined wonderful I-have-no-clue~~~~, Requested a MorixKyouya fic after I infected her with THEBUG. Because MorixKyouya in incredible, and I did the pairing absolutely no justice with this fic but I don't care and hopefully she will still like it. [/says all in one breath]

Written over the time of four days, while listening to various musical artists.

Idea born from an apron, jealousy, Kaoru and Hikaru, Mori, Kyouya, and a smutty picture or six.

I unfortunately haven't had the chance to go through this for typos and whatnot, so please bare with me.

**IMPORTANT:  
**I wrote this with the thought that Mori and Hani had already graduated, hence the college info I slipped in halfway through or however far. So, Mori and Hani have graduated Ouran, are in college, and a year older than Kyouya and Tamaki, I THINK, making them about 19 or 20.

Feel free to give constructive criticism, and if not, go burn in hell~ |D HAVE A NICE DAY.

And again-  
This is written for the lovely `Tou-chan to my `Kaa-chan.

* * *

Ootori Kyouya was never one for relationships. The one he had with his parents was strictly for advisory purposes. His brothers were people to model himself after, and his sister…. Well, Kyouya supposed his sister was more of a therapist than anything else, no matter how odd the older woman was.

As he sat on the back porch sipping iced coffee and running his small portion of the family business from his laptop, the twins ran by with water guns and devilish smiles. Haruhi ran by after the duo turned the corner, and Kyouya lowered his glass just in time to see the apron-wearing girl's back with two blotches of water soaking into her white shirt.

Curiosity piqued, he set his glass down just as Tamaki thundered past, backtracked, and all but barreled up the steps and almost into his lap. "MOMMY! Those devilish brats hurt our daughter!" He wailed painstakingly, grabbing Kyouya by the straps of his tank top and shaking the bespectacled teen.

Sighing and plucking Tamaki's hands from his clothing, he shut his laptop and stood, making the club president fall into the wooden flooring. Although the whole trip was not an exact replica of what had transpired the year before at Misuzu's Pension, somehow everything at the inn seemed like déjà vu to Kyouya.

Then again, Kyouya pondered as he followed the path of the trio around the corner, A day with Tamaki could probably warrant déjà vu for a week at any given thing with how distractable the senior was. He nodded to Hani, who zoomed by on a bicycle, ever present stuffed bunny in a basket on the front, and finally came upon the twins and Haruhi.

The duo hid alternatively behind Mori as Haruhi tried to take a swing at either one, one hand clutched behind her back as if it were tied there. Upon getting closer to the group, Kyouya realized a paper towel was clutched in her hand. "What have you two done now?" He asked, somewhat of a tired edge in his voice.

Hikaru and Kaoru perked up at the sound of the normally un-caring senior's voice. "We didn't do anything!" Hikaru chirped, "We were just playing with our new water guns, and Haruhi got mad at us!" Kaoru finished. Kyouya looked at Haruhi, who was still steaming but was being held back with a firm hand on her head by Mori.

"You two didn't do "nothing"!" She cried, "You filled those blasted things up with ice water and got me in the back while I was working in the kitchen!" Raising an eyebrow, Kyouya walked forward, and setting his laptop down on the stump Mori had been using yet again, grabbed Haruhi's right hand and pried it open.

The twin's eyes grew wide as Haruhi hissed, and Kyouya pulled back the paper towel that had become embedded into the cut that circled from her pointer finger's knuckle and an inch into her palm at the base of her fingers. Mouth drawing back into a small scathing look, Kyouya pulled a small packet of tissues from his pocket and layered a clean one over the cut. "Misuzu strictly told you two last year that water toys are restricted to outside activities."

Slightly ashamed an guilty looking, Hikaru looked down at the water gun in his hands and put it behind his back while Kaoru's eyebrows knitted together sharply. "We're really sorry Haruhi, we didn't know you were using a knife at the time- if we had, I promise I would have talked Hikaru out of it."

The brown haired girl sighed, angry expression dropping off her face as she took her hand back from Kyouya, tarring off a corner and dabbing at the blood that had started to drip down her palm. "You two will just have to pay me back by cooking the rest of the week. My right hand is my dominant hand, and I'm not ambidextrous."

Kyouya's eyes would have widened in distress had he not been known as a stone face, for the Hitachiin brothers weren't known for their cooking. Kaoru had the right to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his light brown hair. "Uuuhh, that might not be such a good idea, Haruhii…." Hikaru rolled his eyes and stated plainly, "We can't cook to save our lives."

Haruhi laughed a bit at his bluntness until she realized they weren't trying to wiggle out of the situation. "Great! I can't hold anything like this, and Misuzu is gone for the next four days!" Tamaki chose that opportunity to come flying around the corner, and almost tackled Haruhi had it not been for Mori, quickly pulling her behind him and planting one of his large hands on the blonds head to keep him from colliding with the girl and potentially hurting her hand more.

"DAUGHTERRRRRRR!" He wailed, struggling against the older male's hand, which had no impact at all on Mori other than the skin pulling taunt over his forearm and bicep. Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he found his eyes wandering over Mori, upon realization that the college student had disregarded the need to wear a shirt as he had the year before.

As he finally tore his sight away from the other black-haired man, Kyouya found Kaoru staring intently at Haruhi as she talked to him and his brother, voiced drowned out by Tamaki's unruly yelling. He shook his head, honestly, even though he was a senior this year the blond was still as idiotic as ever.

"I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU AND THOSE LITTLE DEVILS WERE ABLE TO PLAY A TRICK ON YOU WHILE I WAS ENTERTAINING EVERY ONE AND NOW YOUR HURT AND NOW YOU CAN'T MOVE AND NOW YOU'RE ANEMIC FROM BLOOD LOSS AND YOU'RE GOING TO FAIN-"

"USA-CHAN~" Hani came flying around the corner finally, pink bunny ears flopping in the wind and little pink flowers spinning in glee as he leapt away from the pink and white bike just as it crashed into Tamaki's back. "BUMP~" he finished cutely, landing on Mori's shoulders and then back flipping from there, onto the ground and holding out a victory sign.

Kyouya sighed as Tamaki abruptly fell the ground, silent. Hikaru and Haruhi turned around and blinked at the sight of Hani and Tamaki before Hikaru snickered and Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kaoru had continued to stare at Mori's back however, and Kyouya's eyes narrowed at this before he caught himself. What was going on? Had he not gotten enough sleep the night before? His eyes tended to wander like this when he didn't get enough sleep, always focusing on the tall senior.

"Thank you Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, now, how shall we go about running Misuzu's business while Haruhi is unfortunately injured?" Tamaki's head popped up, showing the force that he had gone down with was enough to cause an indentation in the earth. "Kaa-san knows how to cook! Lovely daughter, you could show him around the kitchen and entrust him with your job!"

Five heads turned in unison to look at Kyouya, who was glaring at Tamaki. The blond had the gall to rat out the distinguished boy and then promptly bury his head in the dirt once more. Hikaru covered his mouth with the hand not holding his water gun and snickered, "Kyouya-senpai knows how to cook?" Kaoru snickered along with his brother, "Does Kyouya-senpai have an apron as well?"

Resisting the urge to walk over and grind the blonds' head farther into the already present indent, Kyouya ground his teeth. "I suppose, if I am the only one with a sufficient amount of culinary practice, I will take over for Haruhi." The twins resigned themselves to have never touched a cooking utensil in their lives, Hani only knew how to put things in a preheated oven, and Mori had only ever worked with the servants.

The bespectacled teen let his eyes drift to the sky, already knowing Tamaki turned everything he touched into ash. "Well then, Mori-senpai, I will require your help serving while I…. Cook." He clenched his teeth on the word, as if the very thought caused him pain. Truthfully, Kyouya was sure he would be looked down upon for accepting the responsibility of working in the kitchen, as the culinary knowledge of the Ootori's was purely for being able to walk through a kitchen and seeing if things were running smoothly.

Actually using the knowledge was something his father would possibly call blasphemy, just think! An Ootori, an esteemed and molded and highly respected line, found working in something like a kitchen at an inn?! When in doubt, Kyouya mused; he could write it off as a stint for the Host Club. Careful and calculated plans were always approved, especially if it made the Ootoris' social standing better, and in this case it did.

Mori watched as Hani picked up his bike again and went zooming off, sighing slightly as he realized he couldn't keep an eye on the small boy from inside. He had accepted that thought though as of late, and as he followed a confused looking Haruhi and annoyed Kyouya, the tall teen found a pulling sensation against his mind that had made itself known throughout the new year.

College had been different from Ouran. Many different people attended the college Hani had picked to go to, a diverse school that accepted many, and allowed studies from Arts to Business. There were two weeks of school and then a week off, a break that the administrators called the "Adjustment Phase". Apparently they gave everyone two weeks of school to get used to, and then a week to think everything over and choose to stay or leave.

That meant, the smaller boy had two weeks of culinary class under his black belt, but that didn't mean much as he had no concept for proportions yet. As large hands made him quite clumsy in the kitchen, Mori himself had been resigned to taking classes on his own most of the time, settling for taking a few business courses on the level above Hanis'. Business had never been very interesting, but Mori had decided if he ever wished to open his own Dojo, the classes would prove their use.

Haruhi was still small to him after a year, although through the summer, none of the host club members saw much of each other and it might have just been a revelation in not seeing her for so long. On the other hand, Kyouya looked different as well. Not quite a small as Haruhi, but slender all the same.

Mori had a new found respect for the other boy upon attending his classes. As he looked back to his high school days with the group, and remembered how he wondered by Kyouya was always writing and never spending any time just goofing around, he realized with Tamaki's antics there should not have been room for him to wonder. All of the things he bought and all of the things sold from their web site all had to be written down, reported, deducted, added… His head still spun from all the things crammed into a two week lesson plan.

The tall man blinked when a shirt arced through the air and landed on his head. Pulling it off and looking over the shorter two with a raised eyebrow until Kyouya cleared his throat and in a somewhat awkward fashion, gestured to his chest. "Although I am sure the guests would enjoy your bare torso, I'm afraid most might deem it indecent."

"Ah…." Mori looked down, finally realizing he had indeed forgotten his shirt. Haruhi sighed, unsure if this idea would work, but decided to entrust her senpai and former senpai with the job. "I've pointed out the books, the stock, and other needed things. I'll just been outside if you need anything. Good luck Kyouya-senpai, Mori."

Kyouya's eyes sharpened at the lack of honorary title on Mori's name, but said nothing as the younger girl left through the swinging kitchen door. Rolling up his sleeves, he turned and started working on what Haruhi had pointed out upon entering the room, slicing up vegetables for lunch entrées and the cold soup special on the dinner menu.

He heard the rustle of cloth behind him as Mori pulled on the white button up shirt and black vest Haruhi had seemingly pulled out of no where, and focused on convincing himself his face was hot from the stove he had moved to work over. "Kyouya-kun." The bespectacled teen tried not to curse in all the languages he knew as he dropped the wooden spoon he had been using with a splash into the hot soup, little droplets of steaming hot liquid jumping out and sprinkling his shirt.

"Y-yes, Mori-senpai?" He tried not to stutter, making his response sound a bit breathy as he tried not to hold his breath from the pain. His own white button up turned transparent where the liquid had hit, and to keep the fact that he had flubbed up a secret, Kyouya opened the drawer next to his working area and pulled out a pair of tongs to fish the spoon out.

Mori frowned lightly; Kyouya still called him Senpai, while the two hadn't attended the same school for quite a while now. While it was acceptable to still call your superiors in school senpai long after graduation, Mori had liked to think that it was possible they all shared a bond closer than that in the Host Club. Although the tallest host had never been one of many words, when he had searched for solace in the crazy room at the calculating boy's table, he had found someone to spark his interest and the two talked easily.

He held out the laptop he had unconsciously grabbed, the sleek metallic book finally being noticed when he went to pull the shirt and vest on, and making it hard for him to use one hand. "Your laptop?" The younger teen resisted looking over his shoulder at Mori as he moved to arrange a plate of fruit that was apparently for a vegetarian party later that afternoon.

Kyouya cursed mentally, thinking he had left the precious book out on the wooden stump in the side yard. The poor piece of machinery would have fallen pray to the twins or worse, Tamaki, by now. "I'll just have to buy another one, Mori-senpai."

Mori's head tilted slightly to the side as he tried to catch Kyouya's eye and a small laugh escaped his lips. "I picked it up for you, Kyouya-kun."

Kyouya dropped the spoon again, as he had gone back to make sure the new vegetables in the soup hadn't started to stick to the bottom of the pot. "Oh…"

The bespectacled teen could have shot himself for letting the unsure sound escape his lips, and quickly pulled his mind back on track, grabbing the tongs again and trying his best to ignore the hot soup sliding down his chest under his shirt.

Mori chuckled, making Kyouya freeze up, as in his state he hadn't noticed the older male approach his back. The laptop was placed on the counter top softly across the kitchen in a clear space, and an apron was taken from the small collection near the pots and pans. He tried to keep his breathing even as two large hands eased the loop of the apron over his head, and tied it loosely around his hips.

"M-mori-senpai, I wou-would appreciate i-it if you c-could take these out t-to the d-dining room?"

The calculating teen found himself stuttering as Mori's fingers nimbly tugged his shirt from its tucked position, and began pulling the buttons from their notches. The taller man's head rested on his shoulder a second later, nuzzling into his neck until each button was removed.

He could have smirked at the blush on Kyouya's face, for even being able to elicit a reaction from the normally stone-masked boy. Especially as it colored two fold as he pulled the shirt from Kyouya's shoulders. Planting a small kiss under his ear, Mori pulled away and picked up the plates.

"Kyouya-kun, I'd appreciate it if you might call me Takashi."

The college student missed the younger boy's response, as Kyouya had been too flustered to say anything while standing there, shirtless under an apron and still feeling the ghost of his touch.

"O… Of course. Tak… Takashi."


End file.
